


Steve Rogers x Child Reader (Games)

by WaywardBlueShun



Series: Random Child Reader Oneshots [8]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 17:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20568452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardBlueShun/pseuds/WaywardBlueShun





	Steve Rogers x Child Reader (Games)

_**A/N - Endgame spoilers**_  
_**Takes place when Steve goes back to Peggy.**_  
_**Thanks for 100 views**_

"Y/N?" Steve shouted up the stairs. "Come say goodbye to your mum." You quickly ran down the stairs knowing you wouldn't be seeing your mum for a couple of days because of work. You ran as quick as your 4-year-old legs could carry you and straight into your dad. 

You let out a small sound of pain, but you didn't let that deter you. Steve picked you up, placing you on his hip with no effort needed. He walked into the main room with Peggy standing in her work uniform and you squirming in his arms. 

Your mum gave you a kiss on the forehead then she kissed your father, you giggling out some 'ew's. They both looked at you and started laughing too. Until Peggy looked at her watch. 

"Time for me to go." She looked you straight in the eyes, "Behave for your father, I'll be gone for a few days more days this time." You nodded your head. "And you Mr Rogers, look after our daughter, bedtimes at 7. Nothing later." She gave him another quick kiss and left. You and your dad watched from the window as she got in the car and drove off. You and Steve waving. 

After she left Steve decided that he should entertain you to keep your mind of Peggy. 

"What should we do then, Trouble?"

"Urm..." You thought for a moment until a great idea popped into your head. "Hide and Seek!" You squealed. 

"Alright then, I'll count you hide." You nodded your head and wiggle out of Steve's arms and waited for him to start counting.

_1_

You ran into the kitchen looking for around for an empty cupboard. 

_2_

Open the cupboards one at a time, you found the cupboards full of food, for some stupid reason.

_3_

You run back out and head back up the stairs.

_4_

You head into your room looking for somewhere to hide

_5_

You climb onto your bed and under the covers. In a little ball that bobs up and down. 

_Ready or not here I come_

Steve opens his eyes and strolls into the kitchen where he first heard you go. Looking around Steve couldn't help but laugh at the mess you made. You had left all the ground cupboards open and had thrown some food out and onto the fall. 

You heard Steve laughing and let out a slight giggle yourself figuring out he found your mess. 

As Steve stomped up the stairs your giggles got louder until you were full-on laughing. You tried to hold them in but as he got to the door, you flung up from the covers and made him jump slightly. You were both there laughing until your belly grumbled and Steve took you downstairs for food. 


End file.
